No voy a agradecerte
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Ichigo despertó esperando que ella estuviera en su cama, pero sólo estaban las palabras que le advertían que lo sucedido era demasiado grave... la había forzado, había perdido el control y su Hollow había tomado su lugar... IchixRukixShirosaki
1. Pesadillas reales

_**Notas iniciales:**__ Queridos lectores, esta es una advertencia del contenido de este fanfic. Que si bien habrá romance futuramente, este capítulo es fuerte o quizá lo es para mentes sensibles. Es su decisión leer o no hacerlo…._

_

* * *

_

**No voy a agradecerte**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Pesadillas reales**

* * *

"_**No voy a agradecerte…"**_

Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza cuando recobró la conciencia. Los sueños se tornaban una pesadilla en la cabeza del Shinigami sustituto, eran tan fuertes los recuerdos que no podía soportar.

Había cometido un pecado fatal…

Él había despertado de su sueño esperando a que ella estuviera en su cama, deseando poder abrazarla, pedirle perdón y jurarle que aquello no volvería a suceder, pero sólo estaban esas palabras al aire que ella había dicho antes que perdiera la conciencia… aquellas que le advertían lo que había sucedido era demasiado grave para que ellos siguieran viéndose a la cara.

Pero ella no estaba junto a él en la cama. Tampoco su aroma delicado en el aire.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido un sueño? Pero había sido tan real, que por ahora se permitía dudarlo.

Es que no podía creer que había perdido el control de su Hollow. No podía creer que esa noche, había forzado a Rukia…

En las sombras una voz indescriptible se hizo presente:

"**Sabes que no puedes contener esto, lo deseamos y lo sabes bien…" **casi pudo palpar la risa sádica de la vocecilla que se burlaba de él.

El Shinigami no creía lo que escuchaba, algo en su interior lo llamaba sabía que no tenía control absoluto cuando _él_ aparecía. No quería que _él_ apareciera de pronto, para lastimar a las personas a su alrededor.

Ella… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

¿Se habría ella dado cuenta en aquella obscuridad parcial que no era él quien la abusaba? Lo había hecho aquel desgraciado…

"**Que al fin de cuentas… el desgraciado que estás odiando… tenía los mismos deseos que tú… pero decidió actuar" **aquella carcajada llena de cinismo le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Suspiró sin moverse de lugar, con las manos en la cara, aún respirando agitadamente y tendido en su cama, necesitaba que aquella tortura mental desapareciera de una vez por todas.

_Urahara, _vino a su mente, él podría ayudarle a ver a Rukia de nuevo… ella, ella debía estar allá, en la Soul Society.

Se incorporó pensando en que la idea no podía ser tan descabellada e inmediatamente se colocó algo decente para su salida y se escabulló hasta donde Urahara Kisuke vivía.

—**Urahara–san déjame utilizar tu portal senkai—**soltó como si con ello explicase todo.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil mirando a Kurosaki Ichigo frente a sí. Qué diablos hacía a esa hora en su casa.

El pelinaranjo también estaba inmóvil, con una mirada expectante a lo que Urahara dijera.

Entre las sombras, unos divinos ojos dorados lo perseguían sin parpadear; sin previo aviso, la hermosa mujer morena de cabellera violácea, dio un paso adelante para liberarse de la obscuridad que la rodeaba

**—Ichigo—**dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de sospecha**— ¿Qué es lo que hace que no tengas sosiego?**

Aquella pregunta desencadenaba una serie de terribles recuerdos, atorándose en su garganta, haciendo temblar su cuerpo sin piedad.

La vista comenzó a fallarle. Las piernas dejaron de responderle y sentía como su cuerpo caía, sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo.

Se desmayó. No supo de sí mismo en un rato, por aquel tremendo shock que le sacudía entero.

Las imágenes regresaban a su cabeza con nitidez cruel y sumamente cruda…

Y es que haciendo su tarea, en su habitación, nadie pudo sospechar que _él_ aparecería en ese momento y se llevaría su cordura.

_**"Le prometo, que ella lo disfrutará…"**_

** —No… —**suspiró Ichigo forzadamente sintiéndose refundido en alguna parte del subconsciente.

Y es que ella se veía tan inocente de su perversión… de la perversión del Hollow que tomaba el control de su cuerpo… tan ajena mientras hacía los deberes en el piso, junto a él.

Su mirada lasciva se paseó por aquel delicado cuerpo cubierto por un delicioso vestido azul, de tirantes delgados que se resbalaban por los hombros de la Shinigami, dejando totalmente libre aquella zona que con cada mirada necesitaba morder, lista para ser tomada… lista para ser ultrajada por besos poco inocentes y poco sensatos.

Ichigo ya no existía en aquella mirada maliciosa, aquella mirada gatuna que se paseaba en el diminuto cuerpo de la mujer que tarareaba una canción infantil, dándole un toque depravado a los pensamientos del Hollow.

Se levantó discretamente para dirigirse al interruptor de la luz y bajarlo, dejando la habitación a obscuras.

** —Oye, idiota… como se supone que vamos a hacer los deberes si tú…—**pero aquellos ojos violáceos palidecieron al ver como la silueta de Ichigo ponía seguro a la puerta**— Déjate de bromas, tonto —**susurró seria, incorporándose y escondiendo el extraño pavor que recorría cada célula de su ser.

Ichigo no respondía, ella se paró inmediatamente cuando lo sintió tan cerca, que podía respirar el aire que él exhalaba.

Pero era Ichigo… _no debía haber nada que temer_… entonces por qué diablos templaba de miedo ante su presencia; se quedó quieta, esperando como un felino a que el joven frente a sí hiciera cualquier movimiento indecente para actuar.

Su reiatsu había cambiado y nublado sus sentidos con total naturalidad, por eso no lo vio venir. El joven levantó la mano inmediatamente para colocarla tras el cuello de ella y halarla hacia sí.

La atrapó. La atrapó en un beso confuso y sofocante, dejando atónito a su cuerpo, no podía responder.

** — ¿Qué diablos…?—**musitó la joven quitándose del agarre violento del Shinigami**— ¿Qué diablos te sucede?**

Como respuesta obtuvo una escalofriante risa, que parecía todo, menos decorosa. Eso, era la gota que derramó el vaso; el pánico se apoderó de ella y trató de dirigirse a la puerta pero el hombre la detuvo.

** — ¿A dónde vas, Kuchiki? —**susurró halándola del brazo, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra el suyo, deleitándose con la pequeña forma femenina.

** —Ichigo, esto no me divierte… tu broma está yendo demasiado lejos—**hizo lo que pudo para que su voz no denotara su pavor.

Pudo ver la sonrisa del muchacho claramente. Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando pronto a la obscuridad

Aquellos brazos varoniles la rodearon con firmeza desorientándola un poco, pero aquella firmeza comenzó a ser malintencionada cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por las caderas de la Shinigami, trazando un camino impuro hacia su hombro.

El jadeo de la mujer no hizo más que incitar a su acompañante quien osó ir al broche del vestidito azul y soltarlo fácilmente sintiendo las protestas de la dueña e ignorándolas olímpicamente.

_**Ichigo**__, _repetía la doncella una y otra vez a modo de protesta, tratando de zafarse de su violento amarre, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

** —Ya cállate… —**fue la orden en un susurro hambriento que emitió el Hollow mientras miraba obscenamente aquel diminuto cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se había cansado de pelear contra él, pero sus fuerzas casi extintas le seguían dando lucha.

Ella no era tan dócil… y eso le gustaba al Hollow que la arrojaba a la cama y miraba con deleite como la muchacha se aferraba a su vestidito y a que cubriera su pecho a como diera lugar.

Sonrió.

Aquel monstruo sonrió mientras se despojaba de sus ropas ante la mirada temerosa de la mujer que sólo atinaba a retroceder en la cama como alejándose todo lo que podía de su agresor.

** —Estaba harto, Rukia… –**musitó con parsimonia mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y la atraía hacia sí con brusquedad**— No debes quedarte a solas con un hombre como yo… mucho menos pretender que no sabes cómo te miran… **

Ella le devolvió una mirada confusa al escucharle. Simplemente no daba crédito a la información que recibía. Ichigo nunca le había visto con malas intenciones y tampoco le había hablado así antes.

Ante una bofetada que aquietó por fin su cuerpo, la Shinigami toleró aquellas caricias posesivas y salvajes viajando por su frágil ser. Aquellos besos impuros recorriendo su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, cada sitio en su piel.

Parecía que sus hombros eran uno de sus lugares favoritos para degustar, pero abandonó la idea cuando la lengua del aparente Ichigo, sin ninguna espera lamió su seno izquierdo sin saborear el momento; los tomó succionó y mordió sin vacilar.

No parecía un humano y tampoco parecía un animal. Era mucho peor que ello…

Todos sus pensamientos cuerdos se fueron al demonio en el preciso momento en que su atacante la inmovilizó boca abajo en la cama.

**—Ichigo… basta… —**le suplicó con la voz totalmente rota, dejando escapar sus lágrimas desgraciadas, que tanto le había costado contener. La vergüenza de su cuerpo desnudo ya no era un problema, sino el sentir que sería penetrada y por supuesto era una estupidez pensar que él sería amable en aquel punto del pecado que estaba cometiendo.

**—Me he contenido demasiado… para detener esto ahora—**siseó jadeante, temblando de anticipación el Hollow, colocándose dónde sabía que todos sus deseos reprimidos desaparecerían.

Los cabellos azabaches de la chica se esparcían en la almohada dejando ver su espalda blanca y torneada. Era demasiado hermosa para ignorarla, su delineada cintura y exquisitas piernas.

No se hizo esperar más: se deslizó dentro de ella sin poder reprimir un jadeo agradado mientras que los ojos violetas se llenaban de amargas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Ella no emitía otro ruido que no fuese el de su dolor contenido en los momentos que ya no podía más. No había más que ello mientras sus manos eran prisioneras bajo las de él.

Nada. Nada se comparaba a deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo con la desesperación que le permitía todo el tiempo que le había esperado. El Hollow dejó escapar un siseo descarado en el que no ocultaba el placer que le daba el pequeño cuerpo femenino debajo del suyo… estaba tan feliz de por fin ser el rey un par de horas.

Ichigo sentía volverse loco, enardecido y sin poder hacer nada, en algún lugar del subconsciente. Aquella ira reprimida era todo lo que tenía y no podía actuar; quería regresar a su plena conciencia, quería controlarse…

Su Hollow continuaba su danza pecaminosa, de la cual era protagonista y su pareja no era consentida. Era una maravilla desahogar aquellos sentimientos atascados detrás de la máscara, detrás del hombre con el que los compartía.

Pero Ichigo en lo absoluto tenía que ver… ¿O tal vez sí? Deseándola como la deseaba, mirándola como la miraba y anhelándola como lo hacía.

Sí, porque Ichigo compartía esos deseos pecaminosos…

Los deseos que tenía de arrancarle besos descontrolados, caricias obscenas, tomarla, penetrar violentamente y beber de los labios de la pequeña Rukia. Pero no pensó nunca llevar a la práctica.

Shirosaki salió de ella y soltó su amarre. La Shinigami se quedó confusa ante el acto, dejando que su agresor la halara y recostara boca arriba.

Pero estaba tan dolorida y cansada que sólo atinó a mirar aquel rostro conocido, aquel cuerpo erguido, de rodillas entre sus piernas tortuosamente separadas.

Las lágrimas secas se marcaban en sus mejillas casi infantiles y unas nuevas amenazaban con recorrer de nuevo su rostro deteriorado por el dolor.

El Hollow le sonrió, como si con eso le demostrara que todo estaba bien. Con una mano tomó sus muñecas para asegurarse de que no querría escapar, y mientras osaba acariciar sus labios con los propios, fundiéndolos en un beso indecoroso, continuó ingresando en su cuerpo con la misma brutalidad de antes.

Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas de nuevo. Poco le importaba ya a Kuchiki Rukia demostrar lo frustrada que estaba al no poder defenderse del que alguna vez creyó su mejor amigo.

La velocidad aumentaba, el Hollow parecía más desesperado aun y la paciencia no era una virtud que le caracterizara.

Su nirvana llegó en el momento en el cual bajó la guardia y se dejó correr dentro del cuerpo delicado de su amada. Cerró los ojos disfrutando los vestigios de su pecado y se colocó al lado de su víctima, mirándola con absoluto lascivo agradecimiento, rayando a la locura.

Los labios diminutos de la Shinigami temblaron, cerró los ojos tratando de contener su pesar y al abrirlos nuevamente, su mirada determinante estuvo a dos segundos de borrar la sonrisa del Hollow: Shirosaki Hichigo.

** — ¿Por qué la ira, querida Kuchiki?—**susurró el joven a su lado, ignorando su desnudez.

Ella, por fin libre, tomó una sábana y la aferró a su cuerpo con semblante apesadumbrado y cansado, estaba recostada al lado de su atacante y no podía moverse ni un centímetro, por la agonía de lo que le había sucedido.

** — ¿A caso quieres que brinque de gusto…? —**veneno, puro y letal fulminó al hombre frente a ella.

** — ¿Por qué simplemente no agradeces que te he elegido a ti y no a otra? Inoue estaría complacida…**

** —No voy a agradecerte –**le cortó en un helado hilo de voz, dándose la vuelta trabajosamente para caer desmayada, aun aferrada a la sábana que envolvía su piel.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Notas del autor:**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí D:

Oh… hola a todos! Primer Fic de Bleach que publico! Simplemente me gusta la intervención del Hollow :3 ni idea por qué, disculpen a las personas que lo odiaron, realmente no volverá a pasar algo así, Rukia obligada, no se preocupen, es que esto da un pie a mi trama que tampoco será tan desagradable xD

Este Fanfic está siendo narrado por mi y las ideas aportadas nos pertenecen a Ichi-chan (Damián, mi amigui xD) y a mí :3 desarrollada juntos y narrada principalmente por mí.

No se preocupen… IchiRuki4ever xDDD ok no quise sonar tan cursi xD

Saludos a todos…

Y... que los ilumine la eterna luz! ;D


	2. El que busca no siempre encuentra

**No voy a agradecerte**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**El que busca no siempre encuentra**

**

* * *

  
**

Los ojos color avellana de Ichigo se abrieron perezosos y distantes ante el día frío y nublado. Estaba nevando, seguramente no habría escuela y eso fue lo primero que pasó en la cabeza del Shinigami sustituto cuando vio su reloj de pulsera y notó que eran las 7 de la mañana.

Se incorporó mientras se estiraba con verdadera pereza hasta que notó que no estaba ni en su cama, ni en su habitación, ni en su casa.

** — ¿Qué diablos…? —**musitó notándose en casa de Urahara y que sólo vestía sus bóxers.

** —Hasta que despiertas, Ichigo –**la mirada gatuna se revolvió entre las sábanas mientras la dueña de aquellos encantos lanzaba un bostezo encantador.

El Shinigami sustituto se quedó de una pieza, rígido como si de una tabla se tratase mirando a la mujer entre sus sábanas.

** —Yoru… Yorui… —**pero sus palabras no articularon, más el ronroneo de la mujer le hizo saltar y quedarse pegado a la pared, lejos de ella.

** —Anoche no parecías tan miedoso… —**suspiró ella levantándose del futón y dejando que Ichigo llenara los qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde y sobre todo en qué posición.

** — ¡Kurosaki-san! Konichi… qué pasa aquí… —**el abanico de Urahara Kisuke se detuvo en el aire dejando al más joven de la habitación perplejo**—Yoruichi… ¿Qué haces aquí…? —**musitó escondiendo su cara en la sombra de su sombrero.

El reiatsu de Urahara se incrementó considerablemente… casi era insoportable. Ichigo comenzó a respirar con dificultad mirando a Yoruichi quien reía divertida.

**—Ban… kai…—**fue el susurro lóbrego de Kisuke, provocando que a Ichigo se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió de nuevo notó que estaba en la misma habitación pero sólo; una nota descansaba a su lado y al abrirla, supuso que fue el mismísimo Urahara quien la había escrito.

_Kurosaki-kun… mi gatita y yo nos fuimos de compras_

Había un rallón, una huella de pata de gato y una corrección al lado de la oración.

_Yoruichi y yo nos vamos de compras…_

Y una carita llorando había sido dibujada al lado de la oración, muy parecida a los gestos del autor.

_Debo informarte que en vista de que mientras dormías susurrabas una y otra vez el nombre de Kuchiki-san... y como querías ir a la Soul Society, decidí preguntar si ella estaba ahí y me dijeron que no, que ni siquiera se había asomado. Ya aparecerá, Kurosaki-san… No desesperes…_

_Urahara Kisuke_

_PD: ¿y qué esperas para regresar a casa…?_

Ichigo soltó una media sonrisa al terminar de leer; al menos ahora sabía que ella no estaba en la Soul Society y los lugares para buscarla al menos se habían disminuido. Y eso que había soñado con algo perturbador como para no querer hacer algo en ese día.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hallarla…

Después de acomodarse las ropas salió del la tienda de dulces y despidiéndose de Ururu se alejó rápidamente.

Nada…

No había resultado alguno, era como si se la hubiesen tragado.

Estaba desesperado ya. La buscó en el parque, en la heladería, en la escuela, en todos los lugares a los cuales habían ido juntos o al menos aquellos que él creía que a ella le gustaban.

Buscó, buscó… pero no había rastros de Rukia…

Finalmente fue a su casa, para ver si volvía a ella por asares del destino. Entró distraído y se recostó en la cama de manera pesada y sufrida.

La risa del Hollow se hacía presente. Era un desgraciado al burlarse así de él si la estaba pasando del carajo.

Mas la risa se convirtió en un siseo, en un suspiro anhelante y un temblor de expectación.

—**Estoy enamorado, Rey…—**susurró gravemente mientras suspiraba con sinceridad macabra**— Ella es perfecta… me encantan sus ojos amoratados en esa expresión fría pero delicada… ella es lo que quiero…**

—**Cállate—**puso un brazo en su cara cubriendo su mirada sin evitar imaginarla, a ella y sus hermosas facciones. Y pensara que en aquella cama en donde se encontraba tumbado habían pasado aquellos sucesos desafortunados.

—**Diminuta… —**susurró anhelante el Hollow— **Ella es diminuta… pero perfecta, su cabello huele delicioso, su perfume es delicado… ideal**—de detuvo a recordar aquel aroma de la Shinigami entre sus dedos y hasta Ichigo sintió los escalofríos de expectación, de deseo y se saboreó impaciente.

—**Ella fue mía, Rey… debiste escuchar su voz en el aire, los susurros suplicantes y ver su piel blanca bajo la luz natural ella es…**

—**Cállate, animal…** —apretó los puños, sus ojos se cerraban con más fuerza, las lágrimas se escurrían desesperadas por sus mejillas.

— **¿Por qué la rabia…? —**siseó cual serpiente inyectando su ponzoña y lamiendo la dolorosa herida.

— **¿Por qué tuya…? —**susurró el Shinigami sustituto con un tono apesadumbrado y lastimoso.

La cara del Hollow pareció arrugarse. Era muy raro que aquella mueca apareciese en su rostro, como si lamentara lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, no le iba decir a Ichigo que eso pasaba, que le pesaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo, porque él necesitaba aprender una lección valiosa que la vida no le enseñaba, él debía hacerlo… porque odiaba la lluvia y cuando el Rey deseaba a su reina, nubes de lluvia amenazaban sus aposentos, amenazaban que Kurosaki Ichigo reprimiría sus deseos, frustrándole…

Ahora llovía. Sí, el Hollow se ocultaba con frustrante dolor entre lo que podía cubrirse de la tenebrosa lluvia…

¿Su táctica había fallado? No era eso… era que a largo plazo debía funcionar, porque necesitaba liberarse de todo aquello que ataba al Rey. No importaba el sacrificio placentero que tenía que ver con la Kuchiki… la hermosa Kuchiki.

Las lágrimas de Kurosaki se deslizaban descontroladas mientras sus sollozos eran reprimidos por sus brazos. La verdad es que no sabía dónde estaba ella, y él se sentía tan alterado que no podía buscarla por su Reiatsu por muy simple que esto pudiese ser.

Sus ojos tristes de dirigieron a una prenda femenina junto la mesa, al lado de sus libros.

Se quedó pasmado, dolorido, simplemente aquella prenda azul le hacía revivirla: Podía… podía sentir los labios de la Shinigami forzados con los suyos… quería más de ellos, no podía describir por qué pero necesitaba del ansiado contacto. Aquello rayaba en lo insano…

Sintiéndose patético después de todo, no podía creer que sus sentimientos los traicionaran como si realmente nada de aquello hubiese sucedido y él tuviera esa atracción inverosímil y voraz por la Shinigami.

Se levantó apesadumbrado de la cama, tratando de espabilarse sin éxito, y no pudo evitar recorrer la prenda con la mirada. Levantó el vestido azul como si este le clavara una espina en cada dedo; ese hermoso vestido azul que ella portaba la noche anterior… las lágrimas se escaparon nuevamente.

Llevó la prenda a su pecho y la abrazó como si de ella se tratase, oliéndola, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela. Tenía su perfume aun, como hechizo embriagante en sus sentidos desorientados ya, y era tan suave como la propia piel de su propietaria: era simple, una prueba dolorosa de que había sido despojada de aquella prenda.

_** Qué hace en la mesa…**_ se preguntó con una visible molestia, ella seguramente regresó mientras él le buscaba y… le había dejado el vestidito en recuerdo de su error. Vaya que funcionaba tan letal como ella debía pensar, tal vez peor…

Aspiró su aroma fuerte, hasta imaginó a la morena llamándole con aquella voz grave y hermosa.

**—Ichigo…**

Sus sentidos se aturdieron, era como escucharla de nuevo, sentir su aroma… se abrazó más fuerte de la prenda y aspiró su aroma con vehemencia.

Cerró los ojos, un rayo anunció que el cielo lloraría también y fue entonces, cuando la ráfaga de agua tocó la tierra, cuando sintió por fin el reiatsu de Kuchiki Rukia, una cuadra de la casa de los Kurosaki.

Sus sentidos se sobrecargaron, la adrenalina le invadió por completo mientras y un agradable cosquilleo le daba el deseo inaudito de correr, correr hacia ella.

Salto desde su ventana. Poco le importó el agua empapándolo de inmediato y mucho menos que su visión fuese parcialmente anulada.

Justo cuando correría hacia ella, la encontró a unos escasos pasos, dejándolo parado en la calle frente a su casa.

** —Ichigo —**pero aquello había sonado escalofriante, como una mezcla potente de sorpresa y horror.

Aquellos ojos avellana se quedaron perplejos, dirigiéndose a la dueña de aquella hermosa voz.

Ahí estaba ella, parada en medio del camino obscuro, con los cabellos azabaches adheridos a la piel y un vestido color rosa totalmente empapado. La pequeña mujer le devolvía una mirada confusa, que poco se daba a entender: parecía entre asombrada, confundida, temerosa y furiosa pero nada claro.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que no alucinaba.

La dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus labios estaba frente a él. La dueña de su corazón estaba frente a él…

Y ahora las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo llegaban a su mente, de lo hermosa que era. Pero su cuerpo sobre el de ella, saciando sus bajos instintos, rompió la armonía del recuerdo devolviéndole el horror.

Miró a la morena intensamente soltando la prenda que aun sostenía.

** —Rukia…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Continuará._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas del autor:**

Oh!!! Bueno el uno estuvo feo, el capítulo dos ha estado triste y el tercero será lindo ;O; xD bueno eso espero y tb planeo lemon *-*

Ejem…. Hola hola!! Cómo están!? Este seeh! Aquí volviendo! Mmm no tengo nada más que decir.

Gracias por leer:

Kurosaki xD, Kaname, Maxmus (aish… el betareader jum ¬¬ xD), metitus, conchito, Aiko Li, T-Annita y a Priss

:3 Seguimos mi estimado, Ichi-chan? ;D

Saludos a todos…

Y... que los ilumine la eterna luz! ;D


	3. Ya era hora

**No voy a agradecerte**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**Ya era hora**

Las pupilas del pelijaranja se dilataron como si quisiese grabar aquella figura femenina en su mente. Sus facciones finas en la piel blanca bajo sus cabellos húmedos y su boca ligeramente entreabierta por la sorpresa.

Como deseaba tomar esa boca, hacerla suya y entre beso y beso susurrarle que la amaba con enfermiza locura; acariciarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor como debió hacer antes que su Hollow se saliera de control… necesitaba demostrarle que sus deseos no eran tan bajos, tan despreciables, tan patéticos.

Él sólo quería tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle sentir lo mismo que ella le hacía sentir. Que existen cosas más valiosas…

Un escalofrío le advirtió al Shinigami sustituto que si ambos seguían afuera contraerían una enfermedad, pero Rukia era consciente de eso también puesto que de pronto avanzaba y desviaba en camino hacia la casa. Ella parecía tiesa y algo asustada mientras Ichigo recogía la prenda que había soltado sin querer y se dispuso a perseguir a la Shinigami por la casa.

No había nadie. Tampoco había ninguna razón para que no hubiese nadie y los pasos de la muchacha resonaban por toda la casa, rígidos, pesados.

Cuando el pelinaranja llegó a su cuarto sólo pudo observar la silueta de la Shinigami quien no se había molestado en encender la luz del cuarto, él cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró como queriendo hacerla voltear pero ella no mostraba ninguna intención de ello

Aquellas manos blancas y diminutas tomaron su cabello azabache, estrujándolo para quitarle un poco del agua que este había absorbido, luego se dedicó a lo mismo con su vestidito rosa.

Los dedos de Ichigo escocían por el deseo incontrolable que tenían de recorrer a la diminuta Shinigami, no aguantaría mucho. Se acercó a pasos pesados dejando a un lado el vestido que tuvo un rato en las manos y fue en ese instante que la Kuchiki se volvió hacia él.

El suelo estaba humedecido por sus huellas además del pequeño charco que la chica había dejado a posta.

Sus ojos violetas encararon al Shinigami sustituto y él no supo qué responder cuando esos ojos preguntaron un por qué. Sus manos temblaban, no podía evitarlo.

No pudo soportarlo, dio un paso hacia ella y se aferró a su cintura sin importarle en absoluto que esta reaccionara asustada y tratara de zafarse de su agarre.

–**No era yo, Rukia… perdóname por favor… —**suspiró mientras acariciaba los cabellos húmedos de la mujer quien se había quedado quieta y desconcertada.

Su abrazo se hizo ligero mientras ella no correspondía. Besó su mejilla y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

—**Yo… no quise hacerlo… yo nunca haría eso…. Yo te amo Rukia… —**le dijo mientras continuaba sus besos sin temor a ser rechazado.

—**Ichigo… —**pero lo que Rukia fuese a decir fue acallado por los labios del Shinigami, quienes buscaban desesperados el demostrar sus palabras. Las manos masculinas recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo con delicadeza hasta encontrar los botincitos que unían el precioso vestidito rosa, los cuales quitó con tranquilidad, vigilando el momento en el cual la chica se resistiera mas no lo hizo… se quedó muy quieta, mirando casi con ternura al hombre frente a ella quien le despojaba de aquella prenda y la dejaba caer pesada en el piso.

El joven se arrodilló ante su pequeña diosa mientras besaba su abdomen y sus dedos se entretenían con aquella cintura estrecha, recorriéndola con suavidad, aferrándose a ella y besando entre sus pechos para incorporarse y continuar su camino por sus delicados hombros.

La diminuta boca femenina lanzó un par de suspiros sorprendidos y complacidos, sus dedos de enredaban en los cabellos naranjas de su repentino atacante. Para ese entonces, el joven Kurosaki besaba el cuello incitante de la mujer que por fin reaccionaba y metía las diminutas manos entre su camiseta, tocando, acariciando su espalda, su abdomen, como buenas dotes tenía.

Él le sonrió cuando esta le trató de quitar la camiseta pero era un trabajo duro considerando su altura. Se la terminó de quitar por ella pero esta ya desabrochaba su pantalón dejándole perplejo, pero sin quitarle la sonrisa.

Ella parecía saberlo… ella parecía haberse dado cuenta que ese hombre que se atrevió a profanarla no había sido él, no podía estar más feliz de saberlo.

Se dedicó a saborear los labios deliciosos de la mujer mientras la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndole y sobre todas las cosas, amándole. Recostó a la mujer con parsimonia y se unió de nuevo a sus labios como si hubiese pasado tiempo sin tomarlos, sin tener esa dulce sensación en su interior, como si nunca los hubiese tomado.

La joven se quitaba la parte superior de la ropa interior ante la mirada expectante del Shinigami sustituto quien jadeó desesperado y trató de no perder la cordura cuando la prenda estuvo en el suelo y sus ojos en sus preciosos pechos sin poder evitar tomarlos entre sus labios, besarles, acariciar con las manos masculinas que los cubrían casi por completo.

Era preciosa, no había nada más.

Y mientras lamía aquel divino par, sus manos aparentemente ágiles trataban de deshacerse de las bragas pequeñas con éxito.

Ella jadeaba agradada y su voz era una melodía delicada e incitante para el joven Shinigami que le permitió a su amada dominar la situación, viéndola elevarse y montarle, mostrándole lo divino que era su cuerpo desnudo.

La lluvia que golpeaba la ventana parecía haber desaparecido ante el estupor que adornaba la habitación del par de adolescentes. La ventana estaba empañada y apenas se podía distinguir aquel secreto que los amantes compartían dentro de aquella habitación.

Caricias cuidadosas, besos suaves y respiraciones agitadas se podían distinguir en la parcial obscuridad del lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el instante que secretamente acordaban lo que debía seguir y si debía ser así. Ante la afirmación de ambos, Ichigo yacía entre aquellas largas piernas de la mujer más bella que había en el mundo, preparándose para entregarse a ella, por completo.

Ella colocó su miembro en la posición precisa, regalándole besos cortos y llenos de cariño. Él no podía creerlo, se permitió dudar su era real lo que estaba sucediendo o uno de sus tantos sueños, una desesperación extraña lo carcomía, como el miedo de convertir aquello en una experiencia poco grata para su pequeña amante.

La más joven de los Kuchiki le dejó introducirse con mucho cuidado seguramente deseando no recordar en lo absoluto la brutalidad con la cual había sido tomada, mas aquel calor de su interior invitaba al joven a perder totalmente la cordura y aumentar la velocidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, demostrando su sorpresa en aquellos ojos color avellana, como si no fuese suficiente su excitación, aquello la aumentó considerablemente.

El pelinaranja se arqueó ligeramente cuando estuvo totalmente dentro; dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando agradado aunque sutilmente dolorido; fue ese el instante en el cual olvidó todo, todos sus miedos inútiles, él la amaba y ese amor lo demostraría de aquella manera que habían decidido. Nunca pensó que estar dentro podía sentirse así… era bello… delicado y sentía como le entregaba su inocencia con plena conciencia y sin remordimientos.

Unas lágrimas gruesas rodaron por las mejillas de la Kuchiki quien mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no detenía el movimiento. Ichigo se quedó perplejo mirándola; atinó simplemente a incorporarse y abrazar su cintura depositando cariñosos besos en su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello intentando calmar su sufrimiento. Debía haberlo sabido… su cuerpo aun estaba sensible de aquel terrible suceso…

El vaivén iniciado por la joven le advirtió al Kurosaki que estaba lista para seguir adelante y la dejó, libre para llevar su propio ritmo, libre para amarse de esa manera.

Hipnotizado podía ver el cuerpo de su amada bañado de perlas divinas y su cabello moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, tan bello como sus ojos violetas entrecerrados y agradecidos. La hermosa Rukia se estremecía ante el movimiento, soltaba suspiros agradables para el oído del joven Shinigami y en tiempos cerraba los ojos fuerte, muy fuerte.

Los labios de Ichigo se deslizaron descarados por el cuello de la chica, llegando hasta su lóbulo y mordiéndole delicadamente. Parecía una ola de sensaciones atacar a la pequeña Rukia mientras sus suspiros discretos perdían su discreción.

La tomó de la cintura indicándole que era su turno y le recostó en la cama. La mirada divertida de la chica le hizo sonreír, era como si estuviesen cometiendo una travesura de niños, pero no era de niños aquella travesura divina.

Los ojos violáceos de la Kuchiki brillaron al tener al Shinigami sustituto entre sus brazos de nuevo, besándole con ternura en lo que este se deslizaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, robándole más suspiros.

Ella con sus dedos diminutos acariciando los cabellos anaranjados del muchacho quién no sabía lo mucho que le encantaban los movimientos de su amante deslizándose, mucho menos se lo imagino cuando esta se aventuró detrás del cuello y después la espalda, rozándole con las uñas y volviéndole loco.

No querían mantenerse separados ni un segundo, sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo tierno y el movimiento constante de Ichigo se combinaban con los siseos de Rukia.

Palabras de amor de ambos flotaban en el aire mientras el movimiento se hacía más rápido, más desesperado y los amantes repetían sus nombres con devoción.

Un gruñido de parte del pelinaranja anunció el fin del encuentro, derramando su esencia dentro de ella. Besó a la morena dulcemente mientras le acobijaba entre sus brazo; la joven se recostó en el pecho de Ichigo y suspiró feliz, sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo con el mismo amor.

—**Gracias… —**musitó la Kuchiki sonriéndole con verdadera felicidad. Él no supo el por qué pero lo sospechó, y es que tal vez le agradecía el haberla tratado así y no como la brutal primera vez.

Se quedaron callados, disfrutando el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las en las que se habían envuelto. Besos escurridizos llenaban el rostro de la morena en lo que ella respondía dulce y sin borrar su sonrisa.

Todo era tranquilo en la habitación. El pelinaranja sabía que si decía algo rompería aquel mágico momento de paz; sabía que si lo que aun le escocía en la garganta, las mil disculpas ahogadas salían nuevamente, Rukia se asustaría y quizás sería capaz de alejarse de él debido a que prácticamente su agresor e Ichigo eran la misma persona.

Porque sabía que "el", aquel maldito se había aparecido delante de ella y le hizo un daño irreparable otorgado por mismo cuerpo que esa noche le había amado.

Dos veces… su cuerpo le había tocado dos veces ¿Qué pensaría ella de aquel Hollow? ¿Y si se llegara a sentir insegura pensando en que su enemigo podía aparecer en cualquier momento?

El Shinigami se sentía aplastado, humillado y desconcertado con esas cuestiones en su interior. Nadie más se lamentaba de los gritos y lágrimas que había visto por las acciones realizadas por ese Hollow desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla y trató de robársela de esa estúpida manera.

**—Realmente… quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hizo… fui el culpable al no saberle controlar… —**comenzó el pelinaranja mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de la mujer adormecida.

** —No sé de qué hablas… —**susurró la pequeña, sonriendo con ternura y sus ojos violáceos brillaron divinos.

**—Para mí no es fácil hacer esto Rukia… pero te mereces mil disculpas y ni con eso podré enmendar mi error—**hundió la cabeza en el cabello negro y aspiró su aroma.

** —Es que… en serio no sé de qué me hablas, Ichigo…—**fue el grave susurro de la morena que sonaba sumamente confundida.

** —Que el Hollow… mi Hollow te atacó Rukia… te hizo… cosas…—**sus ojos avellanas la encararon también confusos y ambos se miraron un rato de aura extraña.

**—A mi ningún Hollow y menos el tuyo me ha atacado ni hecho cosas—**se burló ella**—Menos el tuyo…**

Aquellos divinos ojos avellana dejaron ver la real contrariedad de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? No había…

_**No… no lo hice, rey… puse esa imagen en tus sueños nada más…**_

Sí. Ichigo había escuchado atenta y claramente aquella oración en su cabeza. Casi pudo mirar la sonrisa sarcástica del Hollow en la blanquecina cara y su cara satisfecha le daba el pavor de saber que él le había podido engañar con algo tan importante.

La cara de Ichigo se tornó roja y no podría distinguirse si era por la ira o por la vergüenza de sus actos. Sí nada había pasado… él había sufrido en vano… y había llegado a aquel punto en el que estaba (y la escena de él, sujetándola, delicada y desnuda entre sus brazos, no ayudaba mucho) por una mentira cruel…

—**Ayer en la noche te quedaste dormido como un idiota mientras hacíamos los deberes. Hoy en la mañana estabas un poco agitado entre tus sábanas, pensé que tenías calor puesto que no tenías mucha ropa puesta…—**comenzó Rukia con paciencia, acariciando sus cabellos anaranjados**—. De hecho, me cambié y vine a verte. No me di cuenta que había dejado mi vestido aquí —**miró hacia un lado avergonzada**— Salí a buscar algo de dulces a la tienda, cuando regresé, no estabas… fui a buscarte, por todos lados pero ni rastro tuyo… hasta hace unos momentos que volví y saltaste de la ventana con mi vestido en la mano —le miró como si le hubiese dado la impresión de que había estado haciendo cosas sucias con el vestido y continuó—Y pues esperaba una explicación de lo que suced…**

Sus labios habían sido callados por los del pelinaranja en un beso desesperado. Una sonrisa penosa podía dibujarse en su rostro entre beso y beso.

Podía sentir al Hollow mirándole. Este también sonreía…

Cómo no… brillaba un sol alegre en su mundo, la lluvia se había ido, todo estaba como en un cuento ahora; él era feliz ahora.

"_**Ya era hora, ¿Verdad, Rey?"**_

Susurró cuando los vio quedarse dormidos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro sereno de Ichigo Kurosaki, le respondió con parsimonia:

"**¿Sabes? Habían mil maneras de hacerme dar cuenta que moría por esta mujer y necesitaba contarle todo. Ya que tus métodos fueron tan… horrendos… ni lo pienses… No voy a agradecerte…"**

"**Ja" **respondió Shirosaki** "Como si quisiera tu agradecimiento" **y se quedó disfrutando del inmenso sol que le daría calor durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Nota del autor:

Ok ok lo siento looo siento! Vaya que me tarde y para regresar con esto?

Este no era un fic largo, de hecho, ni con la trama muy elaborada. Yo sólo espero que los que lo leyeron lo hayan disfrutado… aunque sufrido al principio xDDDD

Gracias a todos…

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz :D!


End file.
